Lily Petals
by WhiteMocha-NeverAgainWithYou
Summary: Lily always hated Valentines day until that one day when he finally plucked up the curage and wrote her something. After 6 years of waiting will James eforts amount to somthing.


Ah Valentine's Day the most wonderful day of the year. NOT. The 7th year Lockhart made Dumbledore make little cupids run around carrying love notes to girls and boys all around. Lily already hated this holiday. Why because nobody would ever send her anything. Nobody would take her to Hogsmead. Nobody would even give her chocolates. Not even James Potter. James on the other hand decided that this year would be different. After 6 valentines days of being a chicken and embracing this chance to ask Lily out. He finally manned up and wrote her a poem. This was their last year and he wanted to be with her more than ever. Lily was walking alone in the halls when a little cupid came up to her. Her heart fluttered.

"Message for Lily Evans" he said handing her a letter.

_To my Lovely Lily_. Said neat cursive hand writing. She smiled and opened the letter. This is what she read.

_My Dearest Lily, _

_I know you may hate me _

_I know you dont want me_

_I know I infuriate you_

_But I know that I love you. _

_I want to be there when you cry. _

_To try your tears and help you smile. _

_I want to be there late at night_

_With you in my arms before I take flight. _

_I love the way you green eyes shimmer in sun_

_I love the way your red hair bounced when you run._

_I love your smile so sweet and pure. _

_One kiss from you will be my cure. _

_To take away insanity or bring me back to life, _

_All I desire is to have you in my life. _

_I know you may hate me _

_I know you don't want me _

_But Lily I love you please consider me. _

_Love, James Potter. _

She claps the letter to her heart as tears dwelled in her eyes. That was the seated thing she had ever read herd or seen. She wiped the tears away and ran to find James. She looked in the common room, class rooms, the great hall everywhere but the lake. She got outside and saw him sitting there with a Lily in his hand and had a bunch of them at his sides. The ones on the right were petals the petals being on the floor and the ones on le left were full. Well there was 2 left.

"She loved me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loved me not, she loves me, and she loved me not" he said as he plucked the petals of the flower. He let out a sob. Funny thing James thought that just like the flowers the answer would always be no. The sight broke Lily heart. He was crying while he plucked Lilies. You could never get a love me when you plucked a lily for there were only 6 petals to them. He picked up another flower.

"James" Lily whispered softly. He turned to see her. He wiped the tears away and sniffed.

"Yes Lily" he asked her. She took a step forward.

"I got you letter" she said looking down.

"And you think it's pathetic I get it" he said before turning back around. He started to pluck the flower again. She sighs and sat next to him.

"James looks at me" she said. He turned to face her with blood shot eyes and teary cheeks.

"I don't think it's pathetic. I think… I think it's the sweetest thing that anybody has ever done for me. It's absolutely fabulous and part of it untrue" she said.

"No I think I got everything right" he mumbled. He picked up the last flower and was going to pluck but she put her hand and he dropped it.

"No you didn't because well frankly James I dont hate you. James I think I might love you. I think I might be in love with you well because even after all those years of me saying no you would go on you would never give up on me. Most guys would but not you and I love you for. On top of it all the letter is just. It's the best" she said. He smiled at her.

"Really" he asked. She nodded.

"And I want to give you something in return" she said meeting his gaze.

"What is it" he asked her.

"A yes. A yes to everything. Yes I will be your girlfriend. Yes I will go out with you" she said. He smiled at her and started to lean in. Lily met him half way and they kissed. After all those years he finally got what he wanted and oddly enough she's wanted this. As they kissed, the flower that lay forgotten on the ground grew another petal just one other so now every time he would pluck it would come to a yes.


End file.
